The Freds
The Freds were an alien race that appears in the Doom novels, their first physical appearance in "Infernal Sky". WARNING:Spoiler Alert They are from an unnamed planet millions of light years away from Earth dubbed the "Fredworld" and were the architects of the "demonic" monsters that invaded and destroyed the Earth. Their physical schematics describe them as being rather tall and lanky with long, sharp, chopstick-like fingers, their hearts held in their lower abdominal regions, and with heads that look like artichokes littered with raisins. They were armed with two types of weapons on their person; a strange gun that fires out small, spinning, UFO-like discs, and a last resort weapon, the "Fred Ray", an invisible disintegration beam gun. The Freds were also one of the various alien species that don't cease existing after their physical bodies are destroyed; their souls remain intact. As part of the ongoing critical analysis war between the Hyperrealists and the Deconstructionists, the Freds first made contact with the Earth, a mere neutral empty space in the "intergalactic chess game", sometime during the Renaissance period. At the time, the Freds were more evolved and advanced technologically, and Earthlings possessed a quasi-religious superstition and fear of demons and other creatures of the night, so the Freds felt that, by capitalizing on these fears, conquering such a race would be no real feat in itself. The Freds returned to their home world and began constructing the demonic scout party that would invade and lay a threshold on Earth, but during their to-and-fro flights, many centuries had passed on the Earth and its inhabitants evolved at such a quick pace that once the demons invaded, they found a more technologically superior human race now equipped with nuclear weapons, firearms, and various militaries who were much less superstitious on things than they were back when they were first spotted by the Freds. Despite many of Earth's governments surrendering, the humans fought back against their invaders, something the Freds did not foresee. Sometimes during the invasion and the Doom Wars, the nomadic conquering "Newbies", an alien species that evolved at an even far more rapid pace than the humans, invaded the Fredworld. The Freds were caught off-guard and were essentially wiped out. During the events of "Infernal Sky", Flynn, Arlene, and Sears and Roebuck arrive on the Fredworld only to find it in utter desolation. A subsequent resurrection and interrogation of a "dead" Fred gave them the information on the Newbies, who by they were a much larger threat, and the heroes departed from the Fredworld. When they arrive on Skinwalker and run afoul with humans four hundred years in Earth's future, they learn that the Freds struck in a second invasion attempt but were defeated. They, then, were not mentioned since. The Freds were first called as such by the CO of the Hawaii base, though no one really knows for sure why they were called as such (it is possible, though, that since Earth got its warning message and information from Sears and Roebuck, they may have used such a name to describe them as accurately as their very broken English could allow) Category:Doom novels characters